


It's Good to be the King

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, New York Rangers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4-3 shootout victory for the Rangers over the Kings means Lundqvist earns his 200th NHL victory with the Blueshirts. Inspired by this photo, http://cbsnewyork.files.wordpress.com/2011/01/henrik-mats.jpg?w=420, Mats wants to congratulate Henrik for the achievement; Henrik wants to thank Mats for scoring the game winning goal in the shootout. Scandinavian sexy-times ensue.</p><p>With the Rangers shockingly making the Stanley Cup Final and seeing Mats with Henrik all of the time, and then seeing this photo, http://gfx.dagbladet.no/labrador/335/335747/33574759/jpg/active/978x.jpg, I decided to post this old story here at AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to be the King

Kopitar’s shot sailed over the post and Henrik could finally exhale. It would have been nice to stop Stoll’s shot, but the release was too fast. He was not going to be beat high again, and the king was true to his word. As the team skated towards his domain, the painted ice, his eyes drifted towards someone who seemed half the height of every other player on the squad. Nevertheless, it was this diminutive winger who scored the game winning goal in the shootout. Henrik looked up as the blur come closer, a smile crawling over his face as they give each other congratulations. A congratulations that lasts a little bit longer than the others; a congratulations that was definitely more intimate than others, yet still too short for the raving Garden crowd to suspect anything. That was exactly how both hockey players liked it, a game of cat and mouse between each other and between the fans. Mats smiled and winked at the goalie, giving him one last pat before heading off to the locker room. Henrik could not stop smiling himself, as the Norwegian skated away.

The locker room was subdued more than usual after a rousing shootout victory. The team had another game the next evening, so there was not much room for alcohol in the evening agenda. Henrik sat in front of his locker, finishing up with the press, tiring of the questions being asked of him by the thorough New York media. Luckily for him, he thought, that the media was blind to the eyes staring at him from the other side of the locker room. Henrik then chuckled as he thought to himself, well maybe that can't see him also because he is short. Henrik realized there was a prolonged silence from the reporters huddled in front of his locker, so he asked, "Is that everything?" The tone in his voice was tired and slightly agitated; however, he felt neither of those deep down. Instead, he was looking forward to jumping back in the shower, getting something to eat, and heading home for a crash into his bed.

The crowd in the locker room was thinning and Mats was being deliberately slow in his undressing from his equipment, starting down the Swedish goalie as he was bombarded with questions in front of his locker. As Henrik moved towards the showers with his towel and caddy, Zucc finished undressing himself and licked his lips. He grabbed his bag, reached for some essentials, and went with his towel to the showers. Mats moved to the side opposite Henrik and slowly began lathering his body in the hot shower. Henrik can't help but turn to see Mats cleaning himself off and stares. Mats feels the stare and turns his neck slowly to catch Henrik staring, "Good things come in small packages," he says seductively.

Henrik gulps loudly, having been caught, and bashfully looks down. Zuccarello begins walking towards the Swede slowly, lightly splashing the puddled water in the shower, and he whispers, "You had a great game today, Hank." Hank struggles to find words as Mats tugs his heart strings like a maestro, “Thanks, Mats. You, ummm, you, yeah, you had the big shot tonight though.” Mats moves in closer, “But you won #200 and all with the Rangers, your majesty.” Henrik blushes, as he begins to show more obviously that he is turned on by this shower seduction by a wet Norwegian. Mats smiles the grin of a Cheshire Cat and moves in closer, “You deserve a treat for your milestone, Henrik.”

Lundqvist loses the cool demeanor that he exhibits when he owns the blue ice, and he pulls the short forward into his embrace. Zuccarello looks up to Henrik's ice blue eyes and blows him a kiss, teasing the Swede in his grasp. Henrik nips At Mats' ear, "Why do you tease me, Little One?" Mats looks at him and smiles, "Because you are stunning, my liege." Henrik looks at him, "Then what do I call you tonight, as it is only because of you that I won." Mats blushes, "Well, it was because of you, my shootout score held." Henrik stares down at Mats, just holding his stare. Mats begins to talk, "What are you..." when his words are cut abruptly short by a passionate kiss from the goalie.

Mats squirms in Henrik's grasp as the goalie turns off the shower. Henrik tugs Mats with him towards the locker room in his hug and checks to see if the coast is clear, and it is. He whispers in Mats' ear, "What do you want, Zuc?" Mats mutters, "Youuuuuuu," his cock pushing into Henrik's thigh, dripping with water from the shower. Henrik chuckles, "Are you sure you want me?" Mats groans and squirms. Henrik walks with him towards the trainer's room and locks the door behind them. Mats squirms free and jumps on the trainer's table face down. Henrik can't help but laugh at the Norwegian's reaction, "You're a silly one, Mats." Mats retorts sweetly, "I just know what I want, as in your stick in my ass." Henrik turns red as he slowly approaches Mats, "I have no protection with me." Mats chuckles, "So sweet a Swede. You clean?" Henrik nods. Mats shrugs, "Then whatcha worried about? Come on!"

Henrik straddles Mats from behind as he climbs on the table, lightly treading on the table above the forward. Henrik's touch of Mats' naked body with his roughly textured hands is gentle and sensuous. Henrik's hot breath traces Mats' outer ear as he launches an attack of soft Swedish words and kisses towards the Norwegian. Mats' body shakes, as warmth rushes through his body and blood rushes to his cock. Henrik turns Mats slightly as his fingers begin toying with Mats' nipples, bringing an immediate audible reaction from the bottom. Henrik nuzzles into the swell of Mats' spine, licking their softly, as he works down the back of the Ranger forward.

Mats wants Henrik to hurry because he's horny, but he wants to savor the tenderness of the Swede, as well. Mats' thoughts quickly disappear, as Henrik's tongue begins swiping the peripheries of Mats' ass. Mats moans loudly at the intrusion, his cock aching for attention. Henrik softly tilts Mats and gives him his cock to suck. Henrik sucks on Mats' neck as the Norwegian wets his cock. The Swede pats Mats on the head and slowly pulls out. Henrik kisses Mats again before turning him over again and begins to slowly penetrate his loose ass. Henrik eases in and out, before gradually moving deeper. The delicacy with which Henrik treats Mats displays something more than just a quick celebratory fuck. He slips his hand around to Mats' cock and begins massaging it. Mats' legs begin to kick, and his body becomes stiffer as he moans, "Sooooooooo cloooooooose." Henrik twists his hand around the cock as he lunges in with his cock to touch the forward's prostate. Fireworks fly through Mats' body, as he stiffens. Mats moans, "Gonna gonna gonna gonna." Henrik rams in one more time and Mats yells out as he spills onto Henrik's caressing hand. Henrik closes his eyes as his own orgasm nears; near becomes imminent as Mats' ass tightens in his orgasm. Henrik moans out and explodes into the Norwegian's ass.

Henrik collapses on the trainer's table next to Mats, who pants and moans in ecstasy. Henrik smiles a cheesy grin as he looks into Mats' blissed out eyes. Mats blinks his eyes as he begins to roll off the table, "I think I need another shower." Henrik chuckles, "Yea, I think I need one, too." Mats begins heading out of the trainer's room, but Henrik calls for him, "Do you really want to take it here?" Mats looks back at him with a questioning glare, "What do you mean?" Henrik catches the uncertain look from Zuc, "Would you like to shower at my house?" Mats asks him, "Are you inviting me home with you tonight?" Henrik smiles and nods, "Indeed I am. If I was good enough for you." Mats dashes off into the locker room to get dressed and gather his things to go to Henrik's apartment. Henrik strolls out of the trainer's room after cleaning it up and gets dressed himself. Henrik looks over at the buzzing Mats as he packs. Mats looks over at Henrik and winks, "Caught you staring again, your majesty." Henrik can't help but laugh, "It's good to be the king."


End file.
